


Stories On Stories (DISCONTINUED)

by sorryuser



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Caught, Clubbing, Dom!Harry, Drunkenness, Fluff, Hate Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Jealousy, M/M, Morning Sex, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shumdario, Smut, award show, dom!Matthew, drunk conversations, prompts, soft, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: a bundle of unrelated shumdario fics in one place written by me with prompts sent in by you and with some thought of by me.





	1. PROMPTS

Hello!

 

Many of you liked my first shumdario fic (you can find it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10272071) and i really liked writing it and quenching the thrist for some shumdario fans so i decided to start this lil thing!

 

Send in some shumdario prompts (whether they be smutty, fluffy, angsty etc.) by commenting them in the comments section below, i'll write them, and add them into this piece!

 

None of these are meant to be more than one chapter and are not gonna be connected in anyway. It's just a bundle of shumdario fics that i'm gonna be writing (hopefully from the prompts you've sent in!)

 

so, I hope you enjoy this as much as i love writing it


	2. Cow Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sent In: "Can you do a fic where Harry gets jealous when one day Matt becomes overly obsessed with cows and Matt finds out about it, feels guilty and does something(please include cuddles and kisses!) to make it up to his boyfriend? Set this at a time where they're in an established relationship. Sort of like a feeling neglected fic?
> 
> XOXO,  
> Darkness"

Harry had always woken up before Matt. No matter how early it was or how late it was. So, as the sun poured in between the crack in the curtains and Harry stirred awake he was pleasantly surprised to see Matt's eyes open as he laid on his back scrolling through his phone.

"Good morning." Harry said as he yawned, turning his body towards Matt's to face him fully now. He settled an arm over Matt's naked chest and rested his head on his other.

"Morning." Matt mumbled back, mind clearly occupied with whatever he was searching on his phone. Harry gave him a pout, moving to rest his chin against Matt's shoulder. This put his chest against Matt's side as he intertwines their legs under the covers.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Harry asked, "French toast? Eggs? Bacon? All of the above?" He rubbed his fingers over Matt's stomach, hand gravitating down ever so slightly.

Matt hums, "Sure, sounds great." He responds, still not sparing a glance at Harry, "Did you know that cows can hear lower and higher frequencies better than humans." He smiled, proud of himself as he continued to scroll aimlessly through his phone.

Throughout the day, Matt had mainly spoken cow facts. Every time Harry asked him something, every time Harry told him something, every time Harry even remotely acknowledged him. He was pissed, to say the least, that his own boyfriend just wouldn't pay any mind or attention to him. So, as they sat on the couch watching a movie that Harry had picked out—Matt STILL on his phone searching up cow facts—Harry had finally had enough.

"I'm over it." Harry mumbled as he shook his head raising his hands in surrender, standing from the couch abruptly and tried to stomp off to their shared bedroom. Matt's hand came around his wrist quickly though—possibly the only time he's touched Harry all day—standing up too.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Matt asked, as if the answer wasn't at all clear—as if the whole day has been a blur to him. He was confused—obviously not aware of what he had been doing, how neglected he had made Harry feel all day.

"What's wrong?!" Harry mocked his tone as he gave him a shocked look, "How about you go fucking ask a herd of cows, Matthew." He yanks his hand from Matt's grasp and finishes the distance between him and the bedroom, adding the loud slam of the door to prove his mood.

Matt flinched at the sound, staying stood and shocked in the middle of the living room. He decided the best thing to do was to let Harry calm down and maybe figure out what he had done wrong—why Harry was so pissed and mad at him.

Later that night, Matt shrugged open the door—slowly and cautiously—his eyes falling upon Harry's huddled figure. He was on his side, facing towards the middle of the bed—his eyes stayed shut as he faked sleeping. Matt wondered how long he'd been laying there, still and motionless—no movement but the rise and fall of his chest.

"Harry?" Matt said, voice barely above a whisper, as he made his way towards the bed and settled upon it, laying down and facing Harry—not touching him yet, "I've been a shit boyfriend all day, I'm sorry." He said, smiling a sheepish smile at Harry when he opened his eyes and stared back at Matt.

Without cracking the least bit of a smile Harry turned over, facing away from Matt now, breathing in and out deeply, "Continue." Harry replied as soon as he was settled. Matt scooted forward, pressing his chest against Harry's back and his forehead against the back of his head.

He lays a kiss on the back of Harry's neck, "I asked the cows," Matt began, feeling Harry's chest vibrate with silent laughter as Matt wrapped an arm around him, "and they said that I should take you out tonight." another kiss. Harry hummed, leaning his head back to give Matt more room.

"Don't stop now." Harry encouraged, "And what if I didn't wanna go out?" He asked, wanting to know Matt's answer. He feels Matt's large hand travel lower, sliding over his thigh and passed his ass, pressing up tightly against him then.

"We could stay in." Matt replied, "I could make sweet love to you or maybe we could just binge some shows." Matt's lips were now on Harry's jaw, kissing and sucking small bruises there.

Harry nods, pressing back against Matt, "I'm stuck between two and three, convince me." He mumbles, loving the affection Matt was showing him—the affection he's been needing all day.

"How about," Matt began, pausing his small kisses, "You get dressed so I can take you out." He says, speaking again as Harry groans in protest, "And, when we get back I'll give you some loooovin'." He sing songs it, as he lays a kiss on Harry's neck again, making him chuckle, "Then, if you're up for it, we can binge some shows. Sound good?" He finishes.

Harry nods, then Matt is up, slapping Harry's ass with the back of his hand, "Well, let's go! Your favorite place closes in, like, an hour!" He's off the bed and getting ready quickly, pulling Harry's lazy self up and kissing him deeply—making Harry need that "lovin'" asap.

When they got back, Matt was quick to loving him. It was the sweetest and softest Matt's ever been to Harry—making him feel loved and wanted and appreciated as Matt whispered all the things he loved about him against Harry's skin.

Harry never wanted to leave Matt's embrace, and Matt didn't want to leave Harry's either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUBMIT A SHUMDARIO PROMPT? HEAD OVER TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC (TILTED "PROMPTS") AND LEAVE ONE IN THE COMMENTS! ✨


	3. Drunken Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sent In: "uh, here's the thought. Matt and Harry are having a drunk conversation about living in together, or whatever. I just want some sweet drunk conversations:）I'll appreciate if you can do this."

They stumbled from the taxi and tripped over their feet as they went up the steps to enter the lobby. They thought taking the elevator would've been their best shot to actually getting to Harry's apartment but they went to three floors before getting there.

Harry struggles to get the keys to his apartment from his pocket while Matt clung onto him, he was staying the night tonight for sure. When Harry got his door open—after many failed attempts—Matt's weight on him pushed them both to the floor of Harry's loft. They laughed as Harry turned over onto his back and Matt settled himself on his knees, next to Harry.

Matt stood first, steadying himself on his feet. He held his hands out for Harry to take—which he did—and Matt pulls him up, bringing him closer and rubbing his nose against Harry's. Matt became very touchy and loving when he was drunk, not that he already wasn't as his normal self, but it was always a trait Harry loved to see.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Matt asked and Harry nodded, connecting their lips in a tender kiss. The taste of vodka and whiskey mixed on their tongues as Matt pushed Harry back towards the sofa. Walking backwards is something one shouldn't do while drunk.

Harry fell onto the couch, hitting his head on the armrest, then without thinking thrusted his head forward which caused him to bump heads with Matt. They both began to laugh again, Harry settling on one side of the couch while Matt now falling back onto the other side, their legs intertwined. They stared at each other with small smiles played on their lips.

Matt grins wider, tilting his to the side, "I wanna wake up to you every morning." He tried not to slur, doing a better job than he thought he would. He watches a blush creep up Harry's neck.

"No, you don't." Harry replied, he knew how to hold his liquor a bit better than Matt. He kicked at Matt's leg, playfully, one of his legs on the couch the other now hanging off the side, "I've been told I look like a mess in the morning and," he gestures to his mouth, "bad breath." He made a playful gagging face.

"I've seen you in the morning. You look like a god." Matt commented, moving to settle on his knee and hovering over Harry. Both his hands were on the armrest as he invaded Harry's space, "A god that I worship in every way possible." He mumbled as he kissed Harry's neck.

"Inaccurate." Harry mumbled, "But i'm not gonna doubt that seeing you in the morning is a huge turn on."

"Is that so?" Matt says, the alcohol now wearing off slightly.

Harry hums, "Your eyes are always brighter in the morning and your hair's a mess, and you'd walk about the loft in just boxers until we had to go somewhere. It's a sight worth seeing every morning."

"So, you agree to want to wake up to me too?" Matt breathed out before resuming his kisses, his breath still smelling of vodka and.. Harry.

Harry sighed and pressed against Matt's rough lips, he doesn't answer directly, "You could always move in." He suggested.

Matt's lips stopped, "This place screams Harry." He continued then, "My place screams Matthew," He pauses for a moment, "and so do you." He suggests the dirty sentence and feels Harry smile, "We should get a place that screams Matt and Harry." He pulls away to see Harry's expression—it being a wide smile.

"I'd like that." He replied, "You think when we wake up tomorrow we'll still feel the same?" He asked for both of them, though he was really asking Matt.

Matt nodded, "A horrible power I have is remembering what I did on drunk nights, but it's a blessing sometimes." He smiled as he leaned down to kiss Harry, then pulling away shifting himself down a bit, laying his head on Harry's chest.

Harry woke up in his bed, Matt next to him still sound asleep. His hair was a mess and he could see the bit of skin from Matt's chest from under the sheet. And he thought, yeah this was something he could get used to seeing ever morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUBMIT A SHUMDARIO PROMPT? HEAD OVER TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC (TILTED "PROMPTS") AND LEAVE ONE IN THE COMMENTS! ✨


	4. Wrong Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sent In: "Can you make one where Harry and Dom is arguing and Matt takes Dom's side and unintentionally offends and hurts Harry's feelings? Harry cries, Matt feels guilty, they fight and have makeup sex. :b"

"What you're arguing is just stupid, Dom. You're making no sense." Harry yelled as they sat on set. Dom had brought something up that Harry didn't agree with and, naturally, they began to argue.

Dom gave him an angered look, "I don't know why you're getting so defensive! It was my fucking opinion. Men can't be treated as sluts, that's a fact."

"You say it's an opinion but you just said it was a fact."

"So, Matt," Dom says, turning to the unbothered black haired man, "What do you think?"

"I agree with Dom." He said, still scrolling through his phone as if this conversation didn't mean anything.

"Of course he agrees with you." Harry shrugs, "That's not a real vote."

Matt looked at Harry, now offended, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The argument now went from Harry and Dom to Harry and Matt, "Judging by the way you treat me in bed, I understand why you'd agree." He just shrugged, acting as if he'd won the conversation, while Dom's eyes widened.

"Well, judging by the way you moan and whimper, I understand why you wouldn't." Matt mocked, Harry stares back at him in disbelief.

"Fuck you." Harry whispers and stands from his chair, bolting off set.

"It's the other way around isn't it?!" Matt screams after him, attracting the eyes of many other actors and set workers.

"I don't ever wanna see you again, you prick!" Harry yelled back just before he disappeared, Matt's face dropped from all its emotion.

Harry had spent that whole day avoiding Matt, and doing a very good job of it. He even got off set and on his way home before Matt would even pull him aside. Luckily, Matt knew where Harry lived—having been there many times and being very familiar with the way to get there.

A couple of hours had passed before Matt knocked on Harry's hotel room door. The sound of sniffling and shuffling sounded on the inside of the room. Matt knocked again after minutes of no answer.

"I'm pretty sure I told you I didn't wanna see you again." Harry said, sounding through the door for Matt to hear. His voice was broken and soft, as if he's been crying for hours. Matt's heart shattered at the thought.

"Then open the door and turn around. You said nothing about hearing me." It was silent for a moment before the hotel room door clicked open.

Harry does have his back turned as he walks from the door, falling onto the couch, not facing outwards but towards the inside of the brightly colored sofa. He can hear Matt kneel behind him, his breathed tickling his neck.

"Harry, i'm sorry. I didn't know what I was saying." He apologized, Harry shifted as if he didn't care, he cured into himself a bit more.

"You're allowed to have opinions." Harry sighed.

"Not if they're gonna hurt you, I don't." Matt whispers, a moment of silence rang between them.

"Why does it matter if you hurt me? All you ever do is fuck me and leave me, again and again and again." Harry finally said, shrugging a shoulder.

"When have I ever done that?" Matt's voice rose, as did he. Harry felt him retreat and turned towards him.

"Almost every time we've had sex, Matt. You do these things to me, you tell me that i'm beautiful, that I look gorgeous on your dick, that you love me and want me but as soon as you come it's all over." Harry spat as he sat up, tears stinging his eyes as they fell.

"No, I don't—" Matt began to get angry.

"Yes, you do! Don't fucking deny it!" Harry stood in his defense, "I'm a slut in your arms! I feel dirty and like a whore but you tell me it's alright." He pointed a stern finger at Matt as he broke down, covering his face with his hands as he stood there and silently cried.

He felt Matt close in on him, wrapping his long arms around is shoulders and bringing him close. His hand stretched over Matt's chest, pulling away just enough to look up at him. To stare up into those eyes that've seen so much. Matt kissed him, harshly and hungrily and Harry pushed him away roughly.

"No." Was all Harry said, staring defeatedly at Matt, "That's how you get me, how you draw me in. Just leave me alone, Matt, like you always do." He whispered, giving Matt the dirtiest look through his watery eyes.

"I'm not leaving you, I never have and I never will."

Harry laughs dryly, "Will you leave if I blow you?" He asked.

Matt's eyes widened, "What?" He asked, fairly confused.

"Or do you need to fuck me?" Harry continued as he unbuckled his pants and walked towards Matt. He drops to his knees just as he nears Matt and lazily puts his hands on Matt's belt, beginning to unbuckle it.

Matt pushed his hands away and knelt down to level with Harry, cupping his soft face, "Let me make love to you." Matt said and Harry scoffed but he let Matt cradle his face.

"Is that what they're calling it now?" He answered as Matt leaned in slowly and threateningly close, he rubbed his nose against Matt's voluntarily.

Matt answered with a kiss—a kiss that Harry let him continue as he pushed Harry back onto the carpeted floor. Matt was being so soft with him and he couldn't help but smile against Matt's lips, the anger and hesitation fading away as Matt kissed down his neck.

"How do you make love, Daddario?" Harry asked and Matt showed him. He explored every inch of Harry's body—kissed every centimeter of him. It was the most loved Harry's felt in so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUBMIT A SHUMDARIO PROMPT? HEAD OVER TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC (TILTED "PROMPTS") AND LEAVE ONE IN THE COMMENTS! ✨


	5. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sent In: "Dom!matt and Sub!Harry +aftercare feel free to do whatever you want with that"

Harry woke to Matt pressed up against his back, his erect cock pushing at his ass, "I've been waiting for you to wake up for hours." Matt mumbled, voice groggy.

"How long have you been up?" Harry asked, shifting back against Matt.

"As in awake, or," Matt finishes his sentence by grinding against Harry's ass, running a hand under the sheets and settling on Harry's thigh, silently asking.

Harry's hand joins Matt's under the sheets, pushing his own boxers down to meet his demand, "You can have me." Harry mumbles, feeling Matt smile against his back.

"I love you." Matt mumbles as he quickly rids of his own boxers and immediately tries to push into Harry, rough and hard and too painful.

Harry flinches harshly, turning onto his stomach abruptly and causing Matt to pull out, "I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry." Matt showers him with apologies as he rids Harry of his boxers and settles between his legs, covering over him and kissing his shoulder.

"It's too early for pain, Daddario." Harry huffed, extending his head to the side to give Matthew more room to kiss him there. Matt's fingers found their way into Harry's mouth, giving them a sort of lube.

"I got excited." Matt mumbled, pulling the fingers from Harry's mouth and pushing them inside his hole soon after, making Harry shiver as Matt hovered over him. He shoves two fingers into Harry, slowly, making him whimper and grip tightly at the sheets, "On your knees for me." Matthew says into Harry's ear, wrapping a hand around Harry's torso and pulling him up on his knees.

His fingers push deeper into Harry, making him cry out, "Fuck, Matt." He pushed back against Matt's fingers, "Go rough, be rough." He said.

Matt kissed his shoulder, "Are you sure?" He removes his fingers, pushing the head of his cock against Harry's hole in experiment.

Harry nods eagerly, his head dropping between his arms. Matt begins to push in and Harry searches for his hand immediately, and Matt sees this, giving Harry his hand then. Harry groans out long and deeply as he squeezes Matt's hand.

Matt thrusts in harder, soon it becomes easier to pull out and push back in. Though, his thrusts are harsh still, jolting Harry's into the sheets with each one. Matt then released Harry's hand and steadied them on the head board, giving him a rawer angle to fuck into Harry roughly. He stared down at Harry's back, watching it clench with every thrust.

"God, you're so beautiful." Matt mumbles as he watches Harry's hand disappear under himself, stroking his own cock slowly. Harry's legs spread wider, "So gorgeous, so pretty with me so deep inside you." He finishes with another hard thrust.

Harry whimpers, hiding his face in the crook of his arm then pushing himself up, his back pressing against Matt's chest. Matt takes a hand and rakes it down Harry's chest, traveling down and wrapping it around his neglected cock, stroking Harry with his thrusts. Harry jerks from his hand, causing him to push back onto Matt's cock. He moans out loudly, shaking slightly.

"I don't wanna come yet, I don't wanna come yet." Harry whispers out, squeezing at Matt's wrist with shut eyes, "Fuck, Matt, please." His voice is broken as he tries to stop Matt's hands from stroking him to coming.

"What do you wanna do then?" Matt questions, slowing his thrusts, he releases Harry's cock but keeps a tight hold around his waist. Matt settles back against his legs and uses his other hand to grip Harry's jaw roughly, "What do you want me to do to you?" He rephrases, the angle making his cock settle deep inside Harry.

"Can I ride you?" Harry asks, desperatelyx

"Absolutely." Matt answers, letting Harry pull off his cock. Matt moves to sit back against the head board as Harry mounts him almost immediately, facing away from Matt but giving him an amazing view of his ass. Harry sits down onto Matt's cock again, breathing out heavily at the new angle.

He wiggles his hips then moves them back and forth, rough and quick and pleasurable. He leans forward, bracing himself on Matt's knees, as he works back against Matt's cock, Matt's large hands gripping his ass and pushing and pulling at him. This goes on for sometime until Matt's holding him in place, coming deep and against Harry's prostate and pushing him over the edge.

Harry comes with a sound shout of Matt's name, Matt grips his hips and keeps him from stopping his movements, his softening cock bringing Harry through his orgasm. Harry takes in several breaths before falling on his side onto the bed, Matt pulling out slowly. Come seeps from Harry's hole as he just lies on the bed, too fucked out to move.

Matt kisses his shoulder before leaving him for a moment, "Don't move, I got you." He says as he walks back from the bathroom with a wet rag, disappearing behind Harry again.

He cares for Harry, makes sure that he's okay—that he's clean, "Lets not make this a thing every morning." Harry mumbles tiredly, laughing slightly.

"You got it." Matt agrees, kissing his lips softly before continuing to clean him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUBMIT A SHUMDARIO PROMPT? HEAD OVER TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC (TILTED "PROMPTS") AND LEAVE ONE IN THE COMMENTS! ✨


	6. Glaad Awards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sent In: "Can you do one where Matt and Harry are on their first red carpet together after coming out and it is at Glaad or some other lgbtq+awards show and Matt gets super clingy when Harry is getting called for an interview and he is like "one more picture"  
> Also Matt and Harry whispering to eachother during the picture taking (it can be anything innuendos sweet nothing's talk about the award show)"

They rode in the large car in silence, Harry's hand held tightly onto Matt's while he looked out the window, watching as they approached the Glaad Awards red carpet. It wasn't their first time walking the red carpet, but it was their first time doing so as a now out and proud couple. Matt sighed as Harry squeezed his hand once again, staring over at him.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? We could always go home." Matt asked as he pulled Harry into the middle seat, closer to him. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Harry rested against him.

"People would talk." Harry replied, laying his head on Matt's shoulder and shutting his eyes for a moment.

"People always talk." Matt retorted as he stroked Harry's arm in comfort. The car came to a halt and immediately they were bombarded with photographers trying to figure out who was in the car, "Too late." Matt said as he opened the door, questions being shoved at him in a heartbeat.

He stood aside for Harry to retreat from the car also, joining Matt and taking his hand hesitantly. The escorts take them to the side of the red carpet, where it began, then ushers them to go forth and begin taking pictures. Matt had his arm securely around Harry's waist as they stood for shots, 50 different photographers yelling at them to look every which way.

"I always hated this part." Harry said, feeling a bit calmer as Matt stroked his arm again.

"Really? I love this part. Especially now, 'cause I finally get to do it with you." Matt says, whispering the last part in Harry's ear causing the photographers to go crazy and whistle at the shot. Matt smiles against Harry's cheek at the reaction, moving up to kiss his temple.

"Sorry." Matt apologizes, standing back up straight after whispering to him again, "Your ass looks great in those suit pants, by the way. Like, their so tight and hug you in the right places."

"Matt." Harry warns while trying to smile at the multiple flashes, smile wavering as Matt distracts him heavily.

"Absolutely ravishing." Matt mumbles, his hand sliding down Harry's back and gripping his ass, the people on the sidelines only being able to see the lewd act. Harry coughs to hide a moan.

"Matthew Daddario." Harry tries again, more strict, reaching a hand behind himself and swatting at Matt's, making it look as normal as he could.

"I'd take you right now if it weren't for all the flashing cameras." Matt says nonchalantly, making it seem as if they were having a normal conversation, "Really rude, you know? I just wanna fuck my gorgeous boyfriend into oblivion but, here they are trying to get a piece of you too." Matthew jokes, smiling while turning towards another camera, a grip on Harry's waist.

After several pictures and several dirty comments from a certain Daddario, Harry gets called to do an interview, Matt also gets called to do a separate one. His grip on Harry's waist gets tighter, "Just one more." He says, sliding his hand down to Harry's ass again and turning him so they were now facing each other.

Matt pulled him close, and kissed him. His hand on Harry's ass now visible to everyone as he squeezed it firmly. Harry pulled away first, breathing heavily and forgetting where they were for a moment, "You're an idiot." He chuckled.

Matt released him, "But, I'm your idiot." He laughed and retreated to his interview. Harry smiled sheepishly and went to his. At one point, Matt had to pass Harry while he moved to another interview and as he walked he kissed an unsuspecting Harry on the cheek and keep walking.

Harry rolled his eyes jokingly at the act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUBMIT A SHUMDARIO PROMPT? HEAD OVER TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC (TILTED "PROMPTS") AND LEAVE ONE IN THE COMMENTS! ✨


	7. Jealousy and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sent In: "you already write bout jealous-harry over 'cows' (#smile). maybe you can write jealous matt as well? being possessive of his 'property'. just like jealous and angry matt. :)"

Matt wasn't the jealous type. When he was with Esther he never got possessive over her when another man—or woman—looked at her for too long. But with Harry, it was different, everything with Harry felt different—a very good different. So, as they sat at their table and two girls stood in front of it, he couldn't help but stir his coffee grumpily.

They'd been there for more than five minutes, talking Harry up and asking him for an autograph. They did the same to Matt before, but with less puffing of the cleavage and leaning over the table for him to see, Matt breathed in then out deeply and Harry gave him a worried look. Matt had a feeling Harry had no idea what they were doing.

"Can't you ladies do that somewhere else? Maybe where it's encouraged. Like, at a strip club?" Matt finally uttered, causing both women to look at him in disgust and shock. One stood up straighter and cocked her hip at him, trying to look intimidating—though it didn't work at all. Matt looked up at her with a bored stare.

"Excuse me? We're not strippers." Her friend stood behind her a nodded. Matt just shrugged, watching all the wandering eyes landing on them.

"Well, with the way you were showing off your boobs—which aren't that impressive, by the way—to my boyfriend, I'd easily mistake you for one." Matt gave her a smug tilted smile, which she just returned by grabbing Matt's lukewarm coffee and splashing it onto his face. He didn't react, just shut his eyes tightly, even for a while after it happened, "I was gonna drink that." Matt mumbled as he wiped coffee from his eyes and heard two pairs of heals stomping away.

He felt Harry slide into his side of his booth and quickly began to dab around Matt's face, "You're an idiot." Harry said lowly as he tried to get rid of the attention they were currently getting, "And you're so lucky that wasn't hot coffee." Harry sighed when Matt finally opened his eyes and connected them with Harry's.

Harry's body was turned to face Matt fully, his leg bent on the seat and his knee hitting the side of Matt's, "What was that about?" He shook his head, reaching a napkin up to dry Matt's coffee soaked hair, "They just wanted an autograph."

"And to get into your pants." Matt mutters in a type of stubbornness as he slapped Harry's hand away, "I'm not a child, I can take care of myself." He said, though he couldn't move because Harry was blocking the exit of the booth.

Harry rolled his eyes and his shoulders slumped, "Matthew—" Harry tried but Matt cut him off.

"Matt." He corrected. Harry sighed deeply, sliding a hand under the table and over Matt's, which were held together. He loosened his grip and put his hand between Matt's two.

"Matthew." Harry began again, "I only have eyes for you. I'll only ever have eyes for you. That's just something you have to deal with in relationships like this." He leans in then. To wandering eyes it would look like Harry was just setting his chin on Matt's shoulder, but the act was much filthier.

Harry removed his hand from the middle of Matt's and slid it up to his crotch, squeezing there slightly, "Plus, they'll never be able to make me scream as loud as you do." He kisses Matt's jaw and smiled against it as Matt shifts up against his hand.

"Harry—." Matt tried as he turned his face into Harry's, and Harry knew just what he wanted to say.

"You'll have to take a shower first, you reek of coffee." Harry said, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"An excuse for shower sex then?" Matt suggests in a lower voice.

Harry hums in response, "Absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUBMIT A SHUMDARIO PROMPT? HEAD OVER TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC (TILTED "PROMPTS") AND LEAVE ONE IN THE COMMENTS! ✨


	8. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sent In: "could I request a fic in which The crew is finished filming for the day and everyone is getting ready to go home except Matt and Harry who are fucking in the trailer. Bonus points for bottom Harry and them getting walked in on!"

They stumble into Matt's trailer, Harry grabbing hold of him as soon as his door's shut behind them. He pulls Matt against him with a tight grip on his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders as his lips connect with Matt's—his tongue darting into Harry's mouth for a brief moment. They kiss roughly as they pull each other impossibly closer.

As Matt pulls away to remove Harry's shirt, Harry stops him, "What's the rush? Everyone's going home." He taunts, playing with the hem of Matt's shirt, his hand travels lower then cups Matt's cock through his jeans.

"I think you’ll be happy to know that i’m not wearing any underwear.” Matt says, pushing his crotch against Harry's hand.

They kiss again, Harry now unbuckling and unzipping Matt's jeans—pushing his cold hand in and grasping Matt's half hard cock. Matt hisses, his hands settling on the small of Harry's back as his other grips his jaw—eyes watching him hungrily as Harry began to work his hand on Matt's cock, slow and teasingly. Matt's thumb runs over his bottom lip and their eyes connect again, "I bought something for you." Matt mumbles, the hand on Harry's back balling his shirt there every time Harry's runs his thumb over the tip of his cock.

"You know I'm not a huge fan of gifts." Harry says, their breath starts to mix as their forehead rest together.

"Honestly, It's more of a gift to me than to you. But, you'll enjoy it." Matt smiles, kissing Harry again—softly and tenderly until his hands begins to speed up, causing Matt to grasp his wrist and stop him.

"It's in my bag. Don't touch your clothes and bend over the counter." Matt mumbles against his lips before pulling away from him. Harry immediately feels cold, but retreats to the counter and presses his hands onto the cold surface, bending over it.

Matt's behind him in seconds, pulling Harry's sweats just below his ass. “So," Matt begins, pushing a lubed finger into Harry's exposed hole, "slow and loving, or hard and punishing?” He covers over Harry's back as he whispers the last three words into his ear.

Harry hums a moan, "When are you ever soft and loving?” He pushes back against Matt's finger as he adds another, then another.

Matt moves next to him, a hand pushing Harry's shirt up to reveal his back, exploring and roaming the skin there, "Lube this up for me." Matt says, casually placing a dildo next to Harry's hand. Harry grips it hesitantly as he stands up straighter, looking at Matt as his fingers still work Harry open.

Harry then grips Matt's arm the one leaning against the counter, "I want you inside me, not this." Matt shifts closer to him letting Harry rest his head against his chest. The dildo was close to Matt's length, but not at all near to his width. Harry needed Matt. The stretch he caused, the pain he caused, the pleasure he caused, all of Matt.

"And you'll get me." Matt replies, pushing his fingers in deeper, "But, I wanna see you work for me." He kisses the top of Harry's head and reaches for the dildo, lubing it up himself knowing Harry's wouldn't be able to.

With Matt still by Harry's side and Harry's head still pressed against his chest, he moved the dildo towards Harry's hole and began to push in. Harry responded immediately, hands balling in Matt's shirt and giving him a high pitched drawn out moan.

"Good?" Matt asked as the dildo bottomed out inside of Harry, grazing over his prostate and sending shivers down his spine.

Harry crawled his way up Matt's chest until he was face to face with him, "So good." Harry mumbled, barely getting that out before kissing Matt roughly, his hands clawing at him as Matt works the dildo roughly. Matt's stubble felt harsh against his soft skin, making the sensation even more pleasurable.

"Still want you, though." Harry whispered against Matt's lips, whimpering when Matt angled and pushed the dildo in just right. As he kissed Matt he cupped desperately at his neck, bringing him in as deep as he could—pressing his lips tightly against Matt's, moving them messily and sinfully.

"You want me, right now?" Matt asked in between kisses, watching as Harry nodded eagerly, "Are you sure?" Matt teased, smiling when Harry hit his chest in a playful manner, "Tell me what you want me to do to you." He finished, slowing the movement of the dildo, causing Harry to begin moving back against it, wanting—needing more.

"Fuck me, Matt. Mark me, use me, do anything you want. Just," Harry's voice sounds wreaked now, straining and breaking into sudden moans, "Fuck me, please."

"I can do that." He mumbles into Harry's ear, pressing his nose against Harry's temple and slowly slipping the dildo out of him, tossing it to the couch. His fingers replace the discarded dildo almost immediately, making Harry shiver—making him cry out lowly and softly and press in closer to Matt.

Harry can't let go, his grip on Matt only getting tighter as his fingers work inside of Harry. He's breathing heavily when Matt's finger finally come to a stop, letting Harry breathe and loosen his grip, loosing himself in his own mind.

Then, the door to Matt's trailer swings open.

"Hey, Matt, do you— oh my god." Dom's thick accent rang through the deadly silent trailer, tripping over his own words as his eyes scanned the scene in front of him, "I am.. so sorry. I didn't—" His voice was small as he shut the door quickly, most likely breaking into a run from the trailer.

Harry turns red, pulling himself off Matt's fingers with a small hiss, "Hey, It's fine. He won't tell anybody." Matt tries, watching a hesitant and silent Harry as he pulls his sweats up slowly, not sparing a glance at Matt, "Harry?" He said, softer, wrapping a hand around his wrist.

Harry pulls away from his grip, grabbing his keys from the counter. He looked scared—terrified about what would happen. If what they do—what he and Matt do and have done—got out his career would be over, he'd loose everything—his job, his reputation, his life, his wife.

He came back to Matt's hands on his biceps—he's made himself decent, zipping his pants up during Harry's minor freakout—standing in front of him. He looked up at his eyes—those eyes that looked at him with such hunger and want and love, those eyes that Harry found himself staring at with love too. He settled for a moment, as if everything that just happened didn't, that they were gonna be okay, that they were fine.

But, it all comes rushing back like a herd.

He jerks from Matt's hands—his large and pleasurably hands, "Don't touch me." Harry stated, he held a hand up when Matt took a step towards him, "Matt, don't." Harry warned, pushing past him and towards the door, then turned towards him again, "What we do—what we did," He corrected himself, "has to stop."

Matt makes his way towards Harry quickly, shutting the door as he opens it, "You can't just erase everything we've done just because of one incident."

"It only takes one incident." Harry spat, hand straining against the doorknob.

"You can just forget, like that?" Matt snaps, his face looked hurt, "Forget the way you kissed me, the way I touched you, the way we made love?" His voice wasn't above a whisper, he sounded broken and Harry's heartache as he understood why.

Matt had fallen in love.  
And maybe Harry has too.

Harry was trying everything in his power not to just shove Matt, to punch him and push him away—as far as he could and as far away from him as he could. Yet, that would only make Harry wanna kiss Matt more, rough and fiercely and with all the anger he has right now.

He does just that.

He brings his arms up around Matt's neck and brought him down deeper, their lips moving together harshly with anger and want. Matt's arms were tight around Harry's middle, pulling them together with no sign of space between them. They kissed with all the love they had—which was such a large amount, it was terrifying.

Then Harry was pushing Matt away, harshly, as if he was just burned. Matt stumbled back, but stayed his distance, "I can't help it." He's close to Matt again, "I hate that I can't help it." He presses their foreheads together and kisses Matt again, softly and knowingly. Matt's arms circle Harry and hold him.

When the kiss begins to get heated, Matt backs them up again, pushing his hand down the back of Harry's sweats and gripping his ass harshly. He slips two fingers between his cheeks and sinks his fingers into Harry's hole again, he holds him up as Harry's legs buckle in pleasure. Harry's hands clutch desperately onto Matt's shoulders as Matt's fingers sink into him deeper.

"Please, fuck me." Harry mumbles, "With your dick, please, please, please." He shudders as Matt backs him up onto the familiar counter. Matt's more than happy to oblige, pushing his own jeans down past his thighs. Harry turns himself, pressing his ass back against Matt and pushing himself down against the cold countertop.

Matt sinks into him quickly, no prep and no lube, just the spit gathered from his long fingers. Harry let out a high pitched whine, bending a leg in surprise, "You fucking bastard." He said through gritted teeth and Matt pushed in, bottoming out. He didn't pull out slowly, he did it fast, launching back in with the same force, "You're a prick." Harry mumbled as the pain gradually increased along with the pleasure, his nails clawed at the counter.

Matt hums, a hand gripping the back of Harry's neck tightly, "I love it when you talk to me like that. Always trying to prove you're the man but at the end of the day we both know my dick brings you to your knees." His hand travels under Harry and he now grips the front of Harry's neck, pulling him up causing his back to make a nice arch as he tries to keep himself up with his arms.

Matt gets rougher and Harry knows he's angry, most likely at the incident that happened not ever five minutes ago, "I could go slower, I really could, but if I did then you'd forget about this. Apparently it's so easy for you to forget things like this so i'll have to pound it into you." His thrusts got harder with his last four words.

"Matt—" Harry tried, his eyes rolling back in pure ecstasy.

"Maybe," Matt grits out, he was purely pissed as his hand squeezed Harry's throat, "I should tie you up? Put you in the middle of this trailer and let Dom at you, Alberto too, maybe even Isaiah. Since this means nothing to you and you're just a slut that likes cock up his ass. You like that idea?" Matt asked as he pushed deeper into Harry's, pausing his thrusts and waiting for Harry to answer.

"Of course, you would." Matt answered himself and chuckled dryly, "Dom and Alberto would most likely take you at the same time, use you as a come dumpster. Isaiah would want you on your own, probably take advantage of your flexibility. Want me to set it up? I can do that for a whore like you, Harry."

Harry shook his head, "You. Only you. I only want you. It'll only be you." He said between struggled breaths as Matt's thrusts built up again and made Harry lightheaded. He clawed at Matt's hand sin his throat and Matt got the link, releasing his throat and slowing his thrusts. Harry fell against the counter again, breathing quickly and heavily. He wrapped his arms around his stomach then laid in them.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Matt's voice was sincere now, his hands gripping Harry's hips. Harry nodded quickly, his mouth hanging open as his head rested on the cold counter.

"Harder, please, i'm gonna come." Harry whined, Matt granted his wish, the sinful voice filling the trailer and most likely the area around then. Harry came then, the hardest he'd ever came in so long. He shivered and jerked as his eyes shut tightly and come painted the counter below him. Matt cane soon after due to Harry's harsh clenching around his cock and the wiggling of his hips.

Harry breathed heavily as he same down from his high, vision blurred and still lightheaded. His legs bucked and Matt caught him before he could fall to the floor. He pulled out slowly then pulling Harry's sweats up and carrying him to the couch, laying him there.

Harry sighed as he ached, "We can't just drop this." He concluded, "I can't just drop you, it's harder than I thought." He shut his eyes.

Matt stroked his hip with his thumb, and Harry let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUBMIT A SHUMDARIO PROMPT? HEAD OVER TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC (TILTED "PROMPTS") AND LEAVE ONE IN THE COMMENTS! ✨


	9. All About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sent In: "matt giving harry blowjob and fingering but wouldnt let harry cum until harry is all drooly and incoherent, desperately begging  
> please and thank you :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY DUDES! SORRY I WENT MIA BUT I'M BACK AND IN NEED OF SOME NEW PROMPTS SO COMMENT THEM BELOW.

They'd wrapped not too long ago. Matt was on his knees in front of a whimpering Harry, his hand works Harry's cock as his lips kiss along his collarbone. Harry's fully nude while Matt's fully clothed, it's a constant thing between them—Matt always being eager to stripe Harry down and absolutely wreak him that he doesn't take care of himself. His thoughts are a constant chant of 'harry harry harry' and he tends to care for Harry before anything else can be done.

He slides his thumb over the head of Harry's cock, smearing the precome over the head slowly, smiling as Harry's breath hitches for the millionth time in the last ten minutes, "Do you want my mouth?" Matt asks smugly, his breath tickling Harry's collarbone, "All you gotta do is ask, baby." Harry moans at the name, shivering at the way Matt's deep voice coats it and it falls from his tongue.

Harry almost loses his mind as he nods hurriedly, "Please." His voice already broken as his hands cup Matt's wrist loosely, following the stroke of his own cock. His mouth hangs open as Matt's skilled hand rubs his cock the right ways.

"Where do you want my mouth? On yours or on your cock?" Matt asks then, giving Harry's cock a cheeky squeeze. He hums when Harry doesn't answer, stopping his hand movements, "Answer me, Harry. Talk to me." He coos, reaching his free hand up to cup the side of Harry's sweaty cheek briefly.

"Both, Matt, please." Harry murmured, crying out when Matt licks up his neck. The sounds he was making were unbelievable, never been heard before.

Matt chuckled, his mouth traveling along Harry's cheekbone and closer to his mouth, where Harry needed him to be as soon as possible, "I only have one mouth, baby." Matt's hand still doesn't move as he slowly works his way closer and closer to his first destination.

Harry brings his hand—the one that wasn't currently gripping Matt's wrist for dear life—and tangles it in Matt's hair pulling him to finally connect their lips. Matt lets Harry take control there, knowing that he has control everywhere else. As they kiss, Harry begins to thrust desperately into Matt's still hand, pulling away to breath heavily and moan whorishly against Matt's lips.

"Now, what do you need?" Matt asks. Harry has his eyes squeezed shut, trying to find a sort of leverage to steady his thrusts and get himself off. He knew what he needed, but the real question was if Matt was going to give it to him. The thing about Matt is that when he sets a schedule or plan, that's it. That's how it'll go.

"Your cock, please fuck me, Matt." Harry pleads, still thrusting up into Matt's fist. He tries to chase his orgasm but it's impossible to keep up with. He's on the verge of crying as he can't find the right angle.

"Not today. You'll come, when I tell you, just by my hands. Maybe I'll give you a finger or two." Matt's back on his neck then, trailing lower and lower until he reaches Harry's thighs, closely passing his cock. He pushes them apart with his free hand and kisses Harry's inner thighs, the skin there soft and pleasant. Harry whines at the wet contact, his hand releasing Matt's wrist finally. He wraps his arms around himself as he spreads his legs wider, sinfully, throwing his head back.

Matt lifts his right leg, setting Harry's leg over his shoulder and bending it slightly. This gives him better access to Harry's hole, he spits onto his fingers and ghosts them over Harry's hole, "Please, please, please." Harry chanted, sliding his hips lower to try and sink down on Matt's finger but he pulls them away. Matt's mouth was on him then, engulfing Harry's cock in the warm and wet heat of his mouth.

As he pulls off, he drags his teeth softly against the underside of Harry's cock, pushing him towards his orgasm. Harry feels it, senses it but he can't get to it. Matt swirls his tongue around the head of Harry's cock then dips his head down again, his head stroking the small bit his mouth couldn't reach. He repositions Harry's leg on his shoulder and then gets two fingers in him. He thrusts his fingers in sync with his mouth on Harry's cock.

Matt's fingers are long, but not long enough to reach his sweet spot. He grazes it several times and a small butterfly swarm feeling overtakes Harry's stomach but he doesn't want to come like this, "Fuck, Matt, please." He begs, pulling Matt off his dick, "Your cock, please, I'll do anything. Anything at all." He's talking fast and through exasperated breaths, Matt almost couldn't understand him.

"Not today." Matt repeats, more sternly this time, leaning up and pressing his forehead against Harry's. His hand leaves Harry's cock and instead finds itself on his thigh, pushing it up to join his other leg—which is almost pressed against Harry's own chest. He adds a third finger then, the thrusts getting rougher and messier. And there it is.

"I'm gonna come." Harry mumbles.

"I didn't say you could." Matt replies, stopping his fingers deep in Harry then building them up again.

"Please, let me come. I need to. Please, please, Matt." Harry scrambles for Matt's hands then, desperately trying to stop them. He holds the urge to come back, but Matt's stronger than he is and pushes Harry's hands away and drives his finger in harder and deeper. Harry cries out, loud and high pitched and certainly not in a manly tone.

His chest raises and falls quickly as he tries again to pause Matt's thrusts, his hands only end up hanging loosely around Matt's wrists, "Matthew. Matthew, please." Harry's normal voice was almost back until Matt's fingers pushed against his prostate. Harry's moans from there on after were very similar to a school girls, "Stop, stop, stop." Harry's voice was an octave higher as he pleads.

Matt's never heard him like this before, but he finds this side of Harry addictive and arousing, "You have no idea how hard it is to stop myself from fucking you right now." Matt mumbles more to himself than to Harry—who's head is currently thrown back in ecstasy and his legs and arms going limp, "Come for me, baby. Go ahead." Matt's fingers don't pause for a second while white streaks cover Harry's stomach.

Matt's fingers slip out easily, but Harry still hisses at the overstimulation—which he absolutely hates. Matt grabs a towel to clean Harry off before anything starts to dry and helps him into his sweats and tattered shirt. Harry hasn't moved from his spot, or even spoken, in the last five minutes while Matt stands across from him, leaning on the counter, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"How do you always know what you're doing?" Harry finally begins, voice absolutely wreaked and broken. He smiles jokingly and lazily at Matt, who just hides his smirk behind his coffee cup.

"Can you move yet?" Matt asks, disregarding the question, to which Harry shake his head to, "Give it a minute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT SHUMDARIO PROMPTS BELOW


	10. Alter Ego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sent In: "Matt gets jealous during filming as he watches the scene exchange between 'Magnus' and 'Camille', so after the crew wrapped for the day, he decides to show his possessive side to Harry in his trailer? Maybe add in some sexy time? hehe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to send in prompts in the comments sections.

He stood on the sidelines, arms crossed and skin runed as he watched Harry do his scene. One that consisted of Magnus and Camille only. They kissed—Harry and Kaitlyn—to end the take. Matt watched as Harry pulled away seconds after he was supposed to, letting his lips linger. Harry joked about kissing her again to make sure they actually got a good take and the crew laughed along, everyone but Matt was happy. He made brief eye contact with Harry and walked away immediately after, jaw clenching abusively and stalking towards his trailer.

Several minutes passed before Harry stepped into Matt's trailer, using wipes to remove his Magnus makeup. He was nonchalant, standing in front of the nearest mirror and wiping aggressively, looking at Matt through the reflection, "Did I do something wrong?" Harry mumbled when Matt didn't look up from his phone.

When Matt did look up, he acted surprised, "Oh. You're done eating her out already? That was quick." He retorted looking back at his phone, Harry turned towards him in astonishment and disbelief. He lifted his brows and scoffed at Matt.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, throwing the used wipe away and crossing his arms over his chest, "You know that was acting right? That's what we do, in case you forgot. We're actors, Matt." He said, watching as Matt threw his phone to the side and stood, stepping toward him.

"No, I understand. I just didn't think it was funny when you offered her seconds." Matt's voice dropped and he gripped Harry's chin roughly, causing him to wince in pain and yelp in surprise, "Do you know who you belong to?" He asked, eyes flickering down to Harry's now puckered and pink lips—soon to be reddened.

"First of all, I belong to no one. And second of all, are you jealous, sir?" Harry replies instead of answering, Matt's brows lifted at the new nickname and he smiled wide at Harry, his cock hardening. He chuckled dryly at Harry's first comment, the hand on Harry's chin holding on tighter. He shakes it a bit.

"I like the way 'sir' falls from your lips and it's funny how you think you don't belong to me. Cute, really." Matt hums, avoiding the question also, the grip on Harry's jaw getting tighter as he tilts Harry's head to the side, forcibly. He kisses Harry's neck softly and slowly, pushing him against the counters behind them. Harry whimpers at the dominance, hands gripping tightly at the bottom of Matt's shirt, "What do you have to say for yourself?" He mumbles against Harry's neck.

"Am I in trouble, sir?" Harry asks, cock jumping as the name leaves his tongue. He said it in a whoreish and innocent matter as he bat his eyes in a mocking way. Matt nods at his question, pulling away to watch his thumb slip into Harry's mouth for a second, "What for, sir?" Harry then asked, voice getting smaller—just as Matt liked it.

"Being a whore, being a slut, giving yourself up to others, the list goes on." Matt shrugs, "What do you think i'm gonna do about that, Harry?" He tests.

"Are you gonna fuck me, sir? Would that make you happy, sir?" Harry was still mocking him, pushing Matt's nerves even further. Matt's hand travels from his chin to the back of his head, gripping the hair there roughly and pulling's Harry's head back, exposing his neck even more. Matt knew how Harry liked it—rough and harsh—and as much as he hated giving in so easily, Harry knew exactly how to make him give in that easily.

Harry sighed and smiled, hands gripping tighter at the bottom of Matt's shirt. His hands move to the edge of the counter quickly as Matt pulled roughly at his hair again. Neck long and clean and uncovered, Matt just wanted to— "Use me, sir. Make me feel sorry, because right now, I don't." Harry mumbled, breaking Matt from his dirty mind, though Harry knew what he wanted to do.

He helped, taking Matt's other hand and bringing it up to his neck. Matt's fingers stretched over the soft skin, squeezing and watching a small smile play on Harry's lips, "I'll make you sorry, don't test me." Matt murmured, too busy with testing Harry's limit. With every squeeze, he got a bit tighter—a bit rougher.

"I'm not testing," Harry said, his voice getting slightly cut off, "I'm telling." Matt smiles at that, pushing his thumb against Harry's adam's apple. He removes his other hand from Harry's hair and joins it at his neck, then he just removes both, and forcibly turns Harry around, pushing him down onto the counter.

His hands come down on Harry's hips, pushing the black sweats down to uncover his plump ass, "Did you like kissing her?" Matt asked, dipping a finger in between Harry's cheeks and grazing over his hole. Harry shivered at the touch.

"I like kissing you more." Harry answered, hearing Matt chuckle and unzip his jeans. Harry asked for pain, he silently taunted for pain, and Matt would deliver said pain.

"That's not what I asked." Matt said spreading Harry's cheeks then and rubbing his cock against the unprepared hole, the pre-cum making a sort of lube, "I asked if you liked kissing her."

"If I said yes would that hurry you up?" Harry replied almost immediately, his voice was soft and not outspoken. He pushed back against Matt's cock, urging him to do something, to punish him already, "Come on, Matt. Show me who's property I am." He taunted.

Matt chuckles dryly, pushing only the head of his cock into Harry, the small stretch making Harry's mewl and his head dip, "You're very cocky." Matt mumbled, pushing in more, rough and dry. He's halfway buried inside Harry—making him breath heavily—when he stops. Matt still had his hands on Harry's cheeks, pushing them apart and watching his cock disappear inside Harry, "Such a pretty sight." He mumbles as he finally bottoms out.

"Mark what's yours, then." Harry struggles to say, breathing in and out deeply as if not to show the pleasure he's in. His knuckles began to turn white due to how hard he was gripping the counter. The hairs on his skin rose in excitement as he swirled his hips back on Matt's cock.

"Why are you hiding it? Are you that stubborn that you'd hide your pleasure just to try and prove me wrong?" Matt covered his back for a moment, letting his hand slide down the sides of Harry's trembling thighs and trailing his nails up the sensitive skin when he pulls away.

Harry opens his mouth to protest but instead a loud moan escapes, he shivers, "I hate you and your possessive alter ego." He hums and Matt just chuckles. He pulls out and slams back in with a hard force that has Harry screaming high pitched and shutting his eyes tightly, "Fuck you, oh god, fuck you." Harry moans, his mouth hung open as he moaned loudly and uncaring to who could hear.

"You love me and my possessive alter ego." Matt mumbles back, his voice deep and dark. His thrust still came hard and quick and painful but Harry loved every second, "Are you gonna be a good boy from now on?" He asked, running his hands through Harry's hair for a moment, accompanied by hard thrusts.

"Where's the fun in that?" Harry said, a whimper immediately following.


	11. How To Cope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sent In: "Dom!Harry with Harry riding Matt's dick? Harry trying to be a bossy power bottom but Matt is stronger so he flips them and just fucks Harry."

Matt sat on the somewhat tattered bed and sighed as his leg bounced repeatedly and he looked at his watch for the tenth time during the last minute. Harry had texted Matt an hour ago to meet him at the hotel they usually meet at, renting a room, and send the room number via text. Said text was sent more than an hour ago. Harry's text to Matt was serious, kinda like he was in a bad mood or he was going to call this whole thing he and Matt are doing off. Matt was nervous, to say the least. Every time they met here was due to flirty texts and obscene photos not messages that read: "Midnight at the usual hotel. Text me the room number. Meet you there."

It was now around 1AM, which meant Harry was late. He was never late to these things, if anything Matt was the one who was late most of the time. As if on cue, two solid knocks sounded against the door and startled Matt to a standing position. He looked through the peephole of the door and watched Harry for a moment. No smile, no playing with his fingers in anticipation, just a steady tapping of the foot and his hands clasped behind his back. Matt opened the door but stayed behind it, not coming into Harry's sight yet. He watched as Harry strolled inside, a confused expression on his face. Matt then shut the door, causing Harry to turn abruptly, the look on his face practically screamed out "BORED AND UNPHASED."

"What're you doing?" Harry asked as he turned to face Matt fully now. His voice was rough and broken and his face was serious. He moved again, towards the night stand next to the bed though, and emptied his pockets. He loosened his watched and pulled his wedding ring off, placing them on the table too. He looked back at Matt and silently waited for him to speak. The wedding ring left a noticeable mark, it always did and probably always will. Matt had to force himself to remember that.

"I was gonna scare you, but you looked pissed so I changed my mind." His voice came out clearer than he thought it would and he watched a small smile take Harry's lips for just a moment, quickly being replaced with the former small straight line, "Are you alright?" He stood in front of Harry and waited for him to look up. When he did, the lamp on the nightstand gave Matt a better view of Harry's face. He looked soft and tired and Matt just wanted to reach for his face and cup it but that went against their rules. The same rules that were supposed to prevent them from turning this into more than a simple fuck, said rules that obviously failed against Matt.

Harry tilted his head slightly and breathed in deeply, thinking about why he came here and why he sent those messages to Matt to meet him here. Deep down he knew what he needed and why he sent them and why he was here, he knew the answer to all those questions, but that wasn't something he was going to admit. What he would admit was that Matt was possibly the only person that could give it to him. He nodded then, eyes flickering between Matt's, "I'm fine." He said, standing then and catching Matt's lips in a quick and heated kiss. His hands gripped the back of Matt's neck trying to deepen the kiss much further. He needed Matt, all of Matt, but Matt wasn't touching him.

Harry pulled away then, keeping his eyes shut and pressing his forehead against Matt's tightly. His hands fell from around Matt's neck and quickly searched for his hands, setting them on his hips first then dragging them up and under his shirt. Matt's cold hands felt like fire against his hips, "Harry, Are you sure? You don't seem fine." Matt's voice sounded like music to Harry's ears, though he wasn't saying the things Harry needed him to. Harry turned them, pushing Matt onto the bed, causing his back to collided with the stiff mattress.

"I said I'm fine, now will you shut up?" Harry mumbled, making quick work of Matt's jeans, practically pulling the belt apart and quickly pushing them down mid-thigh, too impatient to pull them fully off. He then pulled his joggers, along with his boxers, off and straddled Matt as he rid of his shirt. Harry connected their lips again, rubbing his ass back against Matt's semi-hard cock getting it fully hard as quickly as possible.

"Harry." Matt groaned against his lips and Harry sat up, looking down at him, spitting into his hand and reaching back around himself to grasp Matt's cock and lube it up with what he had. Due to his overthinking he'd forgotten the lube and condoms while quietly escaping through the front door without triggering a usually loud and barking Charlie. Harry shook his head to rid the thought and began to push back against Matt's cock. The pain was unbearable and his guilt still overpowered it. Harry let out a whimper in a mix of frustration and pain and Matt's hands gripped his hips, stopping his movements.

"Wait, woah. You're gonna hurt yourself, Harry." Matt said, sitting up and maneuvering his hips so that he was no longer inside him. Harry breathed out heavily and set his hands on Matt's shoulders, pushing him back down onto the bed. His eyes were heavily lidded as he shot Matt a glare.

"I know what I'm doing. Will you just shut the fuck up and give me what I need." Harry mumbled, aligning Matt's cock with his hole again and pushing down onto it again. Matt's mouth opened again, probably to argue with him, but Harry quickly pressed his free hand onto Matt's mouth, quieting him up. He finally bottomed out, his hips settling back against Matt's as he sighed. The pain covered his brain successfully, ridding it of any guilt for Shelby he'd recently been having. He braced his hands on Matt's chest and balled fists into his black t-shirt as he slowly began to rock back onto his cock.

"You're being a real asshole, you know that?" Matt groaned after Harry's hips slowed to a steady speed. Harry chuckled, giving Matt an annoyed look and rolling his eyes. He let out several moans as he tried to drown Matt's voice, "What the fuck is up with you?" Matt gritted out, trying not to give Harry the satisfaction of knowing that he's enjoying this.

" _'You're_ _being a real asshole.'_ " Harry mocked in a childish tone, then continued in his normal voice, "Man up, Daddario. What is it? You don't like being a bit submissive." He scoffed, leaning over him and hovering there. He put a hand next to Matt's face to hold him up then used his other to grip Matt's chin, just like Matt's done to him several times in the past. He teased him by shaking his head by the grip on his chin and released it then, sitting back up and gradually picking up the speed he'd set originally. He pushed his hair back from his sweaty forehead and Matt watched in slight anger.

"Man up? Is that what you want me to do? Fine." Matt replied and Harry began to laugh again but got the wind knocked out of him as Matt gripped one of Harry's thighs and proceeded to flip their positions, practically slamming Harry into the bed. Harry now on the bottom and Matt now hovering over him. His smile was cocky as Harry let out a chocked moan at how much deeper Matt was now. Matt's hands grabbed at the back of both Harry's knees and pushed his legs up against his chest, making the angle rawer, "Try not to scream." Matt mumbled as his hips picked up an unbearable speed for Harry. He moved quickly, deeply, and roughly into Harry, sending him into a panting frenzy.

"Fuck yes." Harry strained, his hands quickly cupping Matt's wrists tightly, "Oh, shit. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Harry's voice got higher and more airy with each 'thank you', sighing blissfully and shutting his eyes as he threw his head back and arched his back up. Matt smiled to himself, not letting up his thrusts as he pushed his forehead against Harry's, "I love you." Harry mumbled, quickly pushing his lips up to connect with Matt's, preventing him from answering. He silently hoped Matt didn't hear the confession.

He kept his lips connected to Matt's as he came, his teeth catching Matt's bottom lip as white streaks covered his stomach. His thighs twitched as Matt kept fucking him, the over stimulation hardening his cock soon again and he cried out. No doubt the rooms on either side of theirs heard the loud breathy moans Harry was releasing now. Matt came by the sound of his name leaving Harry's lips, thrusting into Harry through his own orgasm. He leaned down then, as he was still settled inside Harry and grasped Harry's cock in his hand.

"I heard you." He said into Harry's ear and somehow that was it for Harry, sending him into another blissful orgasm as Matt stroked his cock and goosebumps covered his skin. Matt kissed Harry's neck, the mixture of salt and candy covering his lips and he stopped himself from going in for more, knowing he wouldn't be able to quit and it would result in Harry coming once again. Though Matt would enjoy the sight he's sure Harry probably wouldn't enjoy the feeling.

They breathed into each others air as they climbed down from their highs, Matt pulling out and settling next to Harry on the bed, "You don't have to act on that, you know, the guilt. This isn't how you should handle it." Matt said, turning his head towards Harry, who was still looking up towards the ceiling, his chest rising and falling steadily. Matt fought the urge to touch him, to pull him close, to tell him everything was going to be alright, because if he did he'd not only be breaking one of their rules, he'd also be lying to Harry.

"I don't know how else to handle it." Harry said, blinking slowly and sitting up. He reached for a pillow and rid it of it's case, using it to clean the drying come on his chest, "I'm gonna take a shower." He said, his eyes still not meeting Matt's. Matt watched him disappear into the bathroom and sighed to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEND IN SHUMDARIO PROMPTS IN ANY OF THE CHAPTER'S COMMENTS


	12. An Eventful Comic Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shumdario at #SDCC

"What? Are you crazy? No, not a chance." Harry whispered as he swatted Matt's hands away from his waist. Matt huffed out an annoyed breath from behind Harry, and gave Alberto a deadly glare when he heard him chuckle at his rejection. Matt pushed himself up against Harry's backside then, the darkly lit backstage area making the action seem innocent—the literal opposite of what it actually was.

His half hard cock pushed up against Harry's ass, but Harry was completely unfazed. He continued to tap away at his phone as Matt's hands rubbed at his hips and the tops of his thighs desperately, "Please?" Matt mumbled, low enough for just Harry to hear. He brought one of his hands up to push the collar of Harry's olive green shirt aside and kiss his neck quietly and softly. The stubble from Matt's beard causing Harry's thumbs to pause their consistent tapping on his phone screen and his eyes to shut for a moment, "Less than 20 minutes and no mess, I promise." Matt added.

Harry hums to cover a moan and pockets his phone. He crosses his arm and lets Matt's hands tighten on his hips, "We go on stage in 30 minutes. You can't wait until the panel's over?" He asks, though he didn't really care for the answer. Matt was like this, Harry knew Matt was into things like this. They'd had sex in public a handful of times, but not when their fans were mere feet from them.

"I've had to see you in this damn outfit all day and do absolutely nothing about it or to you." Matt says in a low and almost untamed voice, he backs them both up from the sidelines of the stage for a bit of privacy—though Dom was now stalking towards them, "If I have to go one second longer, I swear, I'll just take you right here in front of everyone." He rushed out before Dom could get within hearing distance.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Harry mumbled back with a sly smile just as Dom greeted them. Everyone in the cast knew about Matt and Harry's relationship, though they didn't call it a relationship themselves everyone else saw them as two lovebirds.

"Like what?" Dom asked as he cocked a brow. He was always one to ask what kind of "things" Matt and Harry were up to and though Matt and Dom were close enough to talk about "things" like that at anyplace—as in literally anywhere, a coffee shop, a movie theater, even a library—Matt still refused to spill anything about his and Harry's relationship.

"To get those California burritos I've heard a lot about." Matt said casually, his voice normal and not at all as if he was desperately trying to take Harry to some nearby storage closet and fuck him senseless. It was a either a talent or just the gift of being a great actor—or possibly a sinful mix of both.

"I'm not gonna lie, I kinda hoped that it would be something juicy and I'm a bit disappointed, Matthew." Dom gave him a look, one that said 'tell me more when we get back to the hotel' and though Harry couldn't see Matt's face—considering his back was still pressed against Matt's chest tightly—he'd hoped his face replied with, 'not a chance.'

"You're not the only one who's disappointed, he keeps saying no." Matt moves his hands from Harry's hips and wraps his arms around his shoulders, crossing them over his chest. Harry lets his hand take one of Matt's wrists, the position making them look like two men who were—in fact—dating. Harry understood then but he shrugged the thought away.

"Just keep trying." Dom laughed and headed for Alberto, putting him in a headlock immediately.

"I was gonna quit but Dom gave me hope so, I guess I'll keep going." Matt's normal voice was gone again, replaced with his deep and husky one.

"I mean, I'll go get burritos with you, if that's what your asking now." Harry said in an innocent and fake unknowing voice. He patted Matt's wrist in a 'kudos for trying' type way. Matt was about to reply when a voice sounded through the auditorium they were in, '20 MINUTES UNTIL SHADOWHUNTERS PANEL. 20. MINUTES.' the voice on the speaker blared.

Harry sucked his teeth in fake hurt, "Damn, 20 minutes? Maybe next time, Matt." He said, pulling his phone from his pocket and scrolling through his twitter feed now.

"20 minutes only means I'll have to fuck you harder. But, you're cute when you're cocky." Matt mumbled, "Come on. It'll be quick and you'll still be able to walk." Matt sounded like a child for a moment, stomping his foot and shaking his head to get what he wanted. Though he didn't actually do that, it was close enough. All in all, Harry felt his cock stir and his knees buckle at the brutal invitation.

"You can't pull my hair or leave any visible hickeys. Got it? And remember, you have to be quick, Matt." The moment Harry finished his sentence, Matt was pulling him into one of the nearby storage closets and locking the door quickly behind them. All worries of if they had been seen leaving or if anyone saw them crowding into a closet together flew out the window once their lips connected. Harry didn't know he wanted this almost as much as Matt did until they began to kiss.

Matt made it his priority to unbuckle Harry's belt and quickly push down his pants and boxers. He held Harry close, an arm wrapped around Harry's waist, as his other hand cupped his bare ass for a moment. His arm then loosened around Harry and he reached into his own pocket to pull out a condom and a small lube packet. Harry broke from the kiss first, keeping his hands on each side of Matt's face.

"Did you have that in your pocket all day?" He said breathlessly against Matt's lips as Matt lubed up his fingers behind Harry's back.

"Don't worry, I put it in my wallet so no one would see the outline." Matt replied, prohibiting Harry from answering by sinking a finger into him, quick and rough, "You think we have time for prep?" He asks as he pecks Harry's gasping lips, pressing their foreheads together.

Harry hums, nodding, "Just a bit longer." He moans softly as he began to work his ass back onto Matt's fingers, connecting their lips for a second before speaking again, "I'm ready." He mumbled as he pulled away from Matt and turned around. He bent over the table-like workbench in the small closet and felt Matt push in not too long after. His back arched as his mouth hung open, trying desperately not to make a sound but failing miserably as a loud moan fell from his lips but just as the audience out in the auditorium screamed in excitement.

Matt loved the sounds Harry made, so far from masculine and the way he curled into himself made Matt shiver. Harry let out these light and airy moans with every punch of Matt's hips, he'd reach back when he was close and search of Matt's hand, gripping it tightly as he'd come. Sometimes the words that left his mouth were so sinful Matt found his knees buckling—but that's only when Matt's been teasing him all day, non-stop, and Harry's been deprived for too long.

He knew time was running out so he began to thrust harder into Harry, surging him towards his own climax. His cock hit Harry's prostate head on and that's when Harry searched for his hand, gripping it tightly and signaling that he was going to come soon. Harry's bent his leg as his orgasm neared, kicking a bucket and sending it—along with all it's lose contents—to the floor with a loud crash. He timed it just right so the loud noise covered his choked, high-pitched moan.

Matt pushed Harry's cheeks apart as he watched his cock disappear in the tight heat, slowing as he came. The come filling the condom pushed Harry then, and Matt was quick to cover Harry's mouth as he came with a loud broken whimper. They breathed heavily until they climbed down from their highs, "I wrinkled your shirt a bit in the back. Sorry." Matt said as he tied off the condom, threw it in one of the trash bins, and buckled his pants again.

Harry stayed bent over the workbench, panting, before he laughed, "I don't think anyone will care. I'll just tuck it in extra tight." Harry mumbled as he situated himself also. Matt helped with tucking his shirt in to make the wrinkles less noticeable. Matt kisses him again, his lips tasting of something extra—something Harry can't really pinpoint. Just as an announcement sounded off for the five minute warning, Matt and Harry walked from the closet as if nothing had happened.


	13. Club Endeavors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sent In: "Can you do one where harry and matt are at a club and their sitting down and then(this is about to be really kinky) and matt gets hard from harry sitting in his lap and matt and harry try to be lowkey. So then matt lowkey pulls harry's pants down and unzips him and takes out his penis and harry lowkey rides matt in the club"

As they walked into the large club, they were immediately met with sweaty bodies and loud music, accompanied by screaming voices in continuing conversations. Matt took Harry's hand and pulled him towards one of the booths at the back of the club, it had a clear view of the dance floor and was still in plain sight but Matt slid into it all the less.

The space between Matt and the screwed down booth table was large, he tapped Harry on the arm to get his attention, "Look at this." He yells over the music and gestures his hand to show Harry how much space there was. They laughed together and as Matt's mind wandered to the dance floor, an idea sprung into Harry's head—a naughty idea.

"Wanna dance?" Matt asked into Harry's ear.

Harry shook his head, turning towards Matt's ear, "I have a better idea." He smirked.

He placed his hand on Matt's thigh, pulling his phone out and tapping at it to make the act look nonchalant. As he pushed his hand further up Matt became aware and stopped his hand with a tight grip on his wrist, he looked at Harry with a lifted brow, "What are you doing?" He asked, pulling Harry's hand up as if he were being arrested.

"I want you to fuck me." Harry said simply, taking his hand from Matt's grasp and pushing it down onto his crotch, feeling the outline of his cock already begin to get hard. He placed his phone on the table and scooted closer to Matt, stroking his cock through his jeans. It was rare that Harry was ever in control, but he knew he was in control at the moment.

Matt let him keep on, his legs spreading wider involuntarily, "Then lets go home." Matt mumbled with a shaky breath, hoping Harry's hand would stop soon and he'd take the invite. But, when Harry's mind set on something, that was it—that's what he's gonna do and right then he wanted to do just that.

Harry eyed around the booth. The light was dim and it was a covered booth, no one from the sides could see them, only through the front opening, "I think here is just fine." He smiles wickedly, unbuttoning Matt's jeans with one hand and shoving his hand down the front. He palms at Matt's cock, feeling the length grow in his hand.

Harry pulled Matt's cock from his pants, hearing him hiss as it hit the cold air. Matt leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and hiding his face in his hands. Harry smiled at the act, his thumb running over the head of Matt's leaking cock and watching as his hands balled into fists and pressed against his shut eyes. He let out a deep moan with a shiver and slightly curled into himself, "Fuck, Harry. There's too many people here." His cheeks were a pink tint.

"Then they'll get a show. But, right now, I want you." He shrugs. After several moments of Harry stroking Matt to a close climax, he nodded, telling Harry that he'd do it, "Good boy." Harry mumbled.

Harry tossed his phone to the end of the table and slid into Matt's lap, the back of his jeans rubbing roughly against Matt's cock. He leaned back, his back pressed against Matt's chest, and unbuttoned his own jeans, pulling the zipper down. He leaned forward then, reaching for his phone, and Matt got the hint quickly. He pulled Harry's jeans down to around his thighs and as Harry's sat back down, Matt's cock slide between his cheeks in the most sinful away and made them both moan.

Harry settled between Matt's spread legs, "Lube?" He asked and Matt reached into his pocket pulling out a small to-go packet. He knows there's not enough room for prep, but Harry likes it—loves it—hard and painful at times, this was one of those times. Matt lubed up his cock, and tapped Harry's ass, silently telling him to lift himself up. He does and Matt positions himself. With a hand on Harry's hip he begins to push him down on his cock.

The slow burn was nothing more than pleasurable pain and Harry loved every second. He settled on Matt's lap fully and swirled his hips, feeling Matt's hard cock settled inside him and throb slightly. Matt groaned as he held Harry's hips tightly and tilted his head back against the booth. Harry pulled up, and sat back down, biting his lip to suppress a moan and keep a straight face. He was the one everyone could see, not Matt.

He hovered over Matt's cock and Matt began to thrust up into him, hard at some points but not all of them. They were in a club, technically they weren't supposed to be fucking this out in the open. If they took this to an alleyway, it would be safer than said club. Harry loved the idea, Matt pining him down on the dirty floor of an alleyway and fucking into him as if he were just paid to take it. He'd have to save that idea for another time.

Matt's grip on his hip tightened, meaning he was close and needed a but more push, "Is anyone looking?" Matt asked against Harry's back and Harry's eyes scanned the crowd. The answer was yes, a group of men in the far corner of the club eyed him hungrily as Matt's hand traveled up and under the front of Harry's shirt, thumbing one of his nipples. Harry nodded, keeping his eyes on the men, "They like the show?" Matt asked and Harry nodded again, "How 'bout a grand finale then. Take your pants all the way off, baby." Harry had no idea that Matt meant but it could possibly get them in a lot of trouble if caught, but he did as he was told. Kicking his shoes off and pulling his jeans off—still seated on Matt's cock.

Matt switched their leg positions, his legs now clamped together as he spread Harry's legs wide. The angle was rawer now, Harry's cock free and not pressed between his legs. Harry whimpered and laid flat onto the table in front of them, his hands disappearing under the table as he stroked his own cock and Matt fucked into him hard and deep. Matt then gripped each of Harry's legs, bending them so they were almost visible on each side of the table. Anyone could look over and easily know what was going on, but no one did, only the group of men at the other side of the bar did.

He released one of Harry's legs and gripped his neck and pulled him back against his chest, "I can ask them to come over. Want that? Want their filthy disgusting hands on you, huh? Touching you while I fuck you, yeah?" Matt whispered in his ear, Harry shakes his read, "They'd love to have a piece of you. Almost like throwing meat to hungry wolves." He gripped Harry's thigh tighter when he uttered 'meat.'

"No?" Matt questions, "You sure? You'd have so much attention. You love attention, don't you, baby. That's why you wanted to do this, right?" He taunts but Harry shakes his head again, opening and shutting his mouth as his eyes rolled towards to back of his head in ecstasy.

"Only want you." He hums, "Only your hands, and your dick, and your attention." He surprised himself as he said that with an unwavering voice. Rocking down onto Matt's cock harder and faster, chasing his orgasm. Matt's eyes locked with the men now in his vision, he winked then smirked at them.

Harry curled into himself as he came under the table with a loud moan that was drowned by the loud music. Matt followed soon after due to the clenching and came inside Harry. He breathed deeply, Harry rising and falling on Matt's chest and then they both began to laugh. It was Harry's turn to hide his face in embarrassment.

"Good?" Matt chuckled as Harry slid off his lap and searched for his jeans under the table. He found them and tugged them on, slipping his shoes on after. Matt followed his actions and tucked himself back into his jeans. A blush creeped onto Harry's golden skin and he was glowing.

"Amazing." Harry replies, leaning in to kiss Matt on the lips, softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T FORGET TO SEND IN SOME SHUMDARIO PROMPTS IF YOU HAVE SOME.

**Author's Note:**

> WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUBMIT A SHUMDARIO PROMPT? HEAD OVER TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC (TILTED "PROMPTS") AND LEAVE ONE IN THE COMMENTS! ✨


End file.
